


Just Breathe

by EuphoricHuman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Pain, Post-Episode 6x10, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricHuman/pseuds/EuphoricHuman
Summary: Bellamy just brought Clarke back to life. A room full of people that have nothing but tearful faces and longing looks to share. Emotions are high. Some resolutions and confessions are spoken. Relationships are ended, and some begin again.Or, Bellamy and Clarke are tired and so I let them rest. After they talk, of course.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Ever. 
> 
> I've been in so many fandoms, I couldn't count them all. 
> 
> But I've been shipping Bellamy and Clarke since I started watching the 100 when it was airing season 2. And season 6, episode 10 broke me. I was broken, and I've been thinking about it ever since, as I suspect all of you have. I needed to write something, or I'd go insane. I hope you find some comfort in this small fiction as I did writing it. I hope you like it. I don't know how often I'll do this, but I'd like to start writing more, and I find myself with a lot of time on my hands.
> 
> Or, this ship broke me, and I wrote this so we can all be broken together.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!
> 
> Echo, Madi, and Pike are only mentioned.
> 
> This fiction is not beta'd. (That's the term right, for when something hasn't been proofread? Help.)

“Just breathe. Just breathe.”

Bellamy softly requested over and over as a gentle reminder to Clarke as she harshly coughed.

As he carefully removed his hand from her cheek, laying down to rest on her waist, their eyes met.

The look in her eyes would be one Bellamy would never forget. The universe must clearly have a dark sense of humor because that look made _his heart_ stop. It was all-consuming. Clarke looked at him as if he was the only thing that mattered, and at that moment, he may as well have been.

Bellamy would not call himself a religious man. However, at that moment he prayed. He prayed as he called out her name, their eyes still connected.

“Clarke...?”

Not one moment later from his hopeful prayer, she leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bellamy did not hesitate to do the same.  
Clarke was shaking, clearly traumatized, and all Bellamy could do was to gently rock her back and forth as he hugged her tighter.

“The head and the heart…” she choked out. Bellamy nodded in response, words failing him. Any attempt at doing anything other than hugging Clarke at that moment would result in absolute failure, and he was perfectly content with that fact. She clearly felt the same, because Bellamy felt her arms wrap around him tighter, her head finding comfort in the crook of his neck. He wasn’t the cleanest he’s ever been, but he definitely wasn’t the messiest either. None of that mattered, anyway.

Clarke was alive. Clarke was breathing.

-

He didn’t notice who pulled back first, maybe it was simultaneous, maybe it was Clarke, it didn’t matter. For the first time in a very long time, nothing – nothing – else matters to him but one person. And he couldn’t take her eyes off her as they parted from their embrace.

“Bellamy? What…?” Clarke pleaded; her exhaustion made clear by the weariness of her voice.

“Clarke. You’re alive- you’re okay. Gabriel, he- he removed the mind drive. You’re- you’ll be okay.”

Clarke, still being loosely held by Bellamy’s arms, attempted to turn around to face Gabriel, only to be rendered immobile by a harsh reaction the pain she must definitely be feeling in her abdomen.

“Ugh- shit.” Clarke reached up to feel her chest, and Bellamy felt a tinge of guilt crawl up his throat.

“Why does it feel like I just fell out of a speeding rover?” Clarke's eyes moved back to look at Bellamy, her body staying still, fearful of another shock of pain. Before he could reply, however-

“Because this man just saved your life, not me.” Clarke’s eyes, now wide open in shock and confusion, whipped to the right, to look at a man stunned and heartbroken. Clarke was rendered silent, expectant of answers. Gabriel continued, “I’ve lived too long a lifetime, Clarke, and in all that time, in everything I’ve seen or done myself. Nothing comes close to what just happened here.”

“Bellamy saved- no, Bellamy brought you back to life, Clarke. He just- he just…” Clarke could hear Octavia from behind Bellamy, a gentler voice coming through her lips.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I- I don’t exactly remember how to do CPR well. You know, it’s been a bit since they taught us on that the Ark. And well, I… I was a little… I’m sorry.” He was, the guilt written all over his face. He hated that he hurt Clarke like that, in desperation and fear, but the words to explain his actions failed to reach his lips.

Apparently, that didn’t matter to Clarke, as for the second time in less than an hour, she leaped up and hugged him around the neck. He responded to the movement exactly as he had before. Clarke removed her arms from his neck, leaving Bellamy disappointed by the briefness of the hug. Though he was reassured that she wouldn’t retreat as she only lay back down on the cot.

“Thank you, Bellamy.” Clarke stared at Bellamy with that look again, only with more clarity, and his heart again skipped a beat.

“No need to thank me, princess.” Bellamy chuckled at the use of her old nickname, still familiar on his tongue. Clarke had a similar nostalgic smile form at the corners of her mouth, and she looked nothing less but a star shining. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but held back, all Clarke did, however, was reach out for Bellamy’s hand then, still comfortably resting on her waist, and he took it without a momentary pause.

The sudden brevity and calm silence made Clarke cautiously turn her head over to Gabriel, still with a look of heartache on his face.

“She _did_ love you; you know? Her- her happiest memories were of you two together. I saw it. The good in her. Or what she use to have of it, anyway. I don’t know when she lost it – but I knew, at the very least, she never cared only about herself.” Bellamy didn’t know what to think about Clarke’s confession, her compassion made her see even the good in a centuries-old body snatcher.

Gabriel sighed, “…We- we had our time. I never stopped loving her, I think, even when she wanted me dead,” he laughed bitterly to himself, tears welling up in his eyes. “But… I know, I know it had to end. Sometime. Somehow. I needed to fix my mistake. Over time, she lost her humanity, because of what I created. I just… gave it back to her. Through death, I think.” The smile Gabriel had on his face showed genuine peace, Bellamy reasoned. He understood clearly now; what it was like to lose someone you’ve loved for centuries. Though he didn’t lose her, she was right here, holding his hand. That calmed him down a bit.

“I- ugh, need to… go and check out some equipment outside,” Gabriel, attempting to mask his grief, clearly lying. “Bellamy, make sure Clarke rests. She shouldn’t move from the cot for at least twelve hours, if not more. The trauma her brain experienced… we wouldn’t want another seizure.” The loss on his face was masked with the seriousness of a doctor. Bellamy didn’t need to be told, Clarke was not moving from this cot if he had any say. Gabriel rushed out of the tent, with a resolute nod from Bellamy.

-

Only Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia were left in the tent. The silence was comfortable, but Bellamy knew his sister wanted to say something, he could feel the energy coming from behind him, but she stayed silent. Clarke spoke up first.

“Octavia, _thank you_ for saving me. I mean it.” Clarke, eyes wide with understanding, reached her head out to look passed Bellamy’s shoulder to where Octavia has been frozen, standing on the balls of her feet for the past hour.

He couldn’t look at his sister. Not yet. She looked too much like the girl under the floor, and that was a can of worms he wasn’t willing to open just yet, because all he would see would be Bloodreina. But. If losing Clarke even for a moment had taught him anything, was that he would stop at nothing to help the people he cares about. And he cares about  
Octavia, that had never changed. He just needed time. And she did too, he assumed.

So, with every grudge pushed aside, he, in the calmest voice he could muster at that moment spoke, “Thank you, Octavia, for saving Clarke. I… need time. Please understand. But, I’m sorry. For everything. I really am.” Even though he didn’t turn his back around to face her, he could hear the loud sobs coming from her.

Through her visceral breakdown, Octavia cried, “I know, brother. I know I don’t deserve forgiveness. I don’t think I ever will. ‘Sorry’ doesn’t even begin to describe the remorse I feel for what I did to you, and her. I- I wasn’t there on the Ring, but if- if that’s what you were like up there, me even being remotely responsible for putting Clarke in any sort of harm… I won’t ever be able to make up for it, Bell.” Her voice shook with unimaginable amounts of pain and heartbreak. He couldn’t trust her yet, but saving Clarke was a start. It was a start for them.

“O, I know this hurts you… I’m hurting too. I don’t know if mom would be proud of us, or not. We have a chance, though. Let’s not ruin it, okay?” He replied through tears. And though tears of her own, she replied in kind, “Okay. I’m- I’m going to go help Gabriel, I think. Bell, Clarke? Thank you, so much.” And with a shaking voice and tear-stained face, she left the tent as well.

-

Bellamy can’t remember the last time he was alone, truly alone, with Clarke. The last time they were alone, she wasn’t even Clarke. So, the atmosphere of comfort, soon bled into one of childhood awkwardness on his part, as their hands were still intertwined. Quickly thereafter, Bellamy reason it was just Clarke, and the anxiety in his heart settled slightly. But he could see now how she struggled to keep her eyes open, her eyelids flickering shut every few moments. He knew their family was surely in danger back in Sanctum, he didn’t know if they were alive or dead. But at this moment, he was content to just sit here beside her, hold her hand, and watch over her as she slept.

“It’s okay, Clarke, you can go to sleep. I won’t be going anywhere.” He gently whispered from above her.

“Bellamy, I’m afraid. To sleep. Josephine, she- she’d take over when I- when I fell asleep.” Bellamy could see the traumatic fear in her eyes, and he cursed the Primes for all the pain they’ve caused her, none – absolutely none – of which she deserved.

“Clarke, I’ll be with you the entire time, okay? I won’t move from this spot. It’ll be okay.” He kept repeating the sentiment. It seemed to calm her down, slightly. But the look of hesitation still rested on her face, and Bellamy was tired of keeping secrets.

“Clarke?” He motioned.

“Thank you… for not letting me die,” Clarke admitted, and he felt as if his body fell through the room as it turned upside down.

“You- You heard me?” The panic and surprise were evident in his voice.

“Yes, I did,” was all that Clarke could say in response, but the emotions she wanted to express through words were clear on her face.

Bellamy didn’t know what to say to that, he didn’t know where to go from here. He was finding himself often lately not knowing what to do. He was very out of his element on this moon, in Sanctum. When he found out that Clarke was dead, he found himself back on the Ring after Praimfaya, in the man who was left in pieces. Then when he happened to catch a finger tapping an out of place pattern, and only by sheer luck did Pike teach him Morse code, was he even able to figure out that Clarke was alive. He’s never felt more hopeful and angrier that in that moment. Hopeful because Clarke was alive. Angry because the Primes made him think she was dead in the first place.

He did everything in his power to get her back, he left his family to the unknown, his girlfriend… Echo. There was that all too familiar pang of guilt again. He loved Echo. He really did. She was there for him on the Ring. And as he was in pieces, she helped put them back together again. There were still cracks, the pieces held together fragilely, and only when Madi said Clarke’s name did those pieces finally slot back together again, perfectly held together.

He couldn’t lie to Echo anymore. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. Bellamy and Clarke would only get so many chances, who knows if this was their last one. He needed to talk to Echo first, he wouldn’t do that to her or Clarke, as much as he wanted to, they both deserved better than that.

As he looked down to an exhausted Clarke, failing miserably at keeping her eyes open, just to look at him some more, he smiled softly. He loved her. He loved Clarke. Finally admitting it to himself was the easiest thing he’s ever done, even when only a few moments earlier it seemed like the scariest. He loved her compassion. Her bravery. Her will, and her strength. He loved everything about her, and he wanted so desperately to take his other hand and run it through her beautiful short hair. But he would hold back for now. Because

Clarke deserved someone who was only hers. He’s waited over a hundred years, so what’s a few more days.

Clarke was clearly struggling to stay awake now, absolutely devoid of energy, her eyes having shut just a moment ago, and her breath quickly evening out. Bellamy warmed at how peaceful she looked.

“Clarke. _Rest._ It’s okay. Just breathe. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Clarke didn’t respond, she only held Bellamy’s hand stronger, a satisfied smile on her lips, as she safely fell into the peaceful void of sleep for the first time in days.

-

Bellamy was the only one left awake in the tent, as he settled into the quiet ambiance of the radio signals. Looking down at the women he loved breathing, his heart finally starting to relax, his head finally starting to rest, he found himself succumbing to the void of sleep as well, his eyes flickering shut the same way as Clarke’s had. Bellamy leaned forward to rest his other arm on the side of the cot, and lay his head down upon it, his face so close to Clarke’s.

He didn’t know what would happen when they wake up - if their family was dead or if they’d die themselves.

All he knew was he loved Clarke.

He loved her and she was still breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope it was fun to read. I hope my first fanfiction went well. Please, let me know if there were any grammatical errors or weird phrasing, and I'll change them as soon as I can.
> 
> I want to know if I got the characters voices right (especially Bellamy's), I was scared of writing them wrong.
> 
> Our ship has been starved for so long but Season 6 has been feeding this fandom so well, I've never been more excited to be a fan of this show. I can't wait for Tuesday.
> 
> <3


End file.
